Who is she?
by ThatRandomRedhead
Summary: Our beloved Sirius crew sets sail to the rainforest, seeking their largest treasure yet. There, they meet a girl, that is supposed to help them. Not only will she help them find the treasure, she will change their lives.


It had been late at night when the Sirius crew had finally found the hill they had been searching for. They had been searching in the dense rainforest all day, and finally found a temple, with interesting paintings on its walls. "Okay guys, we have to climb this, and behind it, there should be the village!" Captain Morgan announced happily. "Finally" Russell grumbled. The boys walked up the steep hill and were met by a rather dissapointing view. There was a enormous clearing, with only one tiny house on it.

"THAT'S IT?" Eduardo yelled in frustration. "I don't understand..." Christopher mumbled. "The writing on the temple wall clearly said to go here!" he was baffled and exhausted, just like the rest of the crew. "Let's just go to sleep then. Nate, you take first watch, Ed, you take second." Morgan ordered before laying down on the ground. With in minutes everybody was sound asleep.

Unbeknownst to the - now sleeping - crew, they had in fact found the village, they just hadn't thought to look up. Many feet above their heads, three people were quietly talking amongst themselves. "I say we kill them, less of a hassle." the oldest of them, Marek, said. "And then what?" his best friend Abbu argued. "waat mu veol*!" Marek shrugged. His friend glared at him. "I am not the one telling Moma we killed six people, without consulting her! It's best if we just capture them." Abbu added. Marek shrugged again. "Except for that one, their all palefaces. Since when do we care about palefaces?!" he mumbled. Abbu inhaled sharply, looking at the third person. "It's fine Abbu," Jay chuckled softly "I'm sure Marek didn't mean to kill me off as well." Marek blushed. "O-ofcourse not!" he stammered, apologising to his friend. She simply snorted and looked down at the sleeping crew. "Eyepatch is on the lookout, d'ya think you can handle him?" she asked Abbu, pulling out a rather large Jungleknife. Abbu smiled. "If not, you can. Right Jay?" She smirked in reply. "Well ofourse!" she answered, before jumping down, landing in between the sleeping Sirius crew.

The crew woke up in an instant after hearing Eduardo yell. Sadly, their three attackers had allready managed to tie Thomas, Christopher and Russell up. "Dru va dru!*" Jay yelled happily, before turning to Nathan, who had pulled out his sickle. he advanced, but with a speed he hadn't expected she plucked it out of the air, and pulled on the chain. He promptly fell forward, baffled. Jay quickly walked up at him, smiling. Not thet he could see, as it was really dark. She put her booted foot on his chest, making sure he wouldn't get up, and quickly tied his hands and feet together. When she was sure he wouldn't be able to escape, she looked up. "Jay!" Abbu called out to her, he was fighting Morgan, and hardly dodged the captains attacks. She ran up to them, and quickly blocked a strike that would've otherwise decapitated Abbu. She spun her knife in her hand, and pulled out another one. "Let's go!" Morgan yelled at her, before launching at her. he was way faster than she had anticipated. While she quickly wiggled ut of reach, he managed to hit her arm with his sword, slicing it open. This really triggered Jay, so she went full force on her counter attack. He was very strong, so she mostly relied on her speed. They fought, and they fought, when finally, she saw him falter. She let out an animalistic growl, and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling back. He quickly got back up, raising his sword again. Jay summersaulted, twisted, and ended sitting on his shoulders. "The fuck!" was the last thing Morgan yelled ou, before she squeezed her thighs, causing him to pass out.

She didn't bother tying him up, and turned around. Marek and Abbu were binding Eyepatch's feet together, while holding him. The man still struggled. "Mu dank ta see ta ken haba ham?*" Jay frowned. "He had a gun..." was the mumbled reply. Jay scoffed. "More training for you in the morning." Without another word she picked up two of the pirates by their feet, and started dragging them towards the small cabin. "Let's see what Mamo makes of them."

A mini dictionary to my made- up language: Nadar

*I don't know!

*Three against three!

*I thought you said you could handle him?

Hi everyone! Tis is my first story in ages, so sorry if it's a bit stiff.

please review with any thought, comment, or question you want to share.

if you liked this, I'm also posting a one shot very soon!

Lovee Anne


End file.
